Morgrim
Morgrim is the Ancestor God of Engineers. Overview The oldest son of Grimnir and Valaya, Morgrim was the first Dwarf Engineer. He developed and taught his clans the techniques of crafting engines of war and other devices. Before the coming of Chaos, Morgrim and his clan crafted bolt and stone throwers of all sizes, and devised traps to form the first line of defence against the invading horrors foretold by Grungni. In the latter stages of the first Chaos Incursion, Morgrim joined Grimnir on his quest to close the warp gate. Honouring his sire's request, Morgrim reluctantly returned to his people. When the forces of Chaos were contained in the north, Morgrim returned to the depths of the world with the other Ancestor Gods, his task completed. Morgrim is depicted as a mail-clad Dwarf wearing a belt hung with tools. He is often depicted with dust in his hair and beard and oil on his hands. He carries one of his father Grimnir's axes, named Onkegruni ("Widow Maker"). Symbol Morgrim's main symbol is a stylized stone thrower, and a secondary symbol is the rope and pulley. Initiates and clerics favour dark clothing (black or dark grey) with a small version of Morgrim's symbol embroidered on the left breast. Worship Dwarf Engineers throughout the Old World and Norsca revere Morgrim. Temples All Engineer Guildhalls, including those of Expatriate Dwarfs, have one or more shrines to Morgrim. The largest is located in Zhufbar, the most industrialised of all Dwarfholds. Smaller shrines to Morgrim may be found in the corners of the temples to Grungni and Grimnir in the larger Dwarfholds. Friends and Enemies The cult of Morgrim is on friendly terms with the other cults of the Dwarf pantheon, especially those of Grungni and Grimnir. It has little to do with other races, and is hostile to all enemies of the Dwarf race. Holy Days The summer solstice is a major festivity to Morgrim. It marks the time to clear the clutter of the past year's efforts, the completion of old projects, and the beginning of new work. In addition, prayers are offered to Morgrim at the start of any new engineering work, especially the construction of war machines and mining equipment. Cult Requirements The cult of Morgrim is only open to Dwarf Engineers. Strictures The following strictures apply to all Dwarf Engineers: *Any who steals or dishonourably sells engineer secrets must be brought to Dwarf justice in accordance to Dwarf law. *Craftsmanship must be kept to the highest level. Shoddy work is unforgivable and dishonourable. *Uncontrolled or dangerous innovations must not be undertaken, particularly not to the detriment of craftsmanship. *All knowledge is sacred and must be preserved, even at the cost of novel ideas. *All construction phases of an Engineer's craft must be accompanied by the recital of the appropriate Guild litanies and incantations. Imperial Dwarf engineers tend to interpret these strictures narrowly, to discourage innovation. Expatriate Dwarfs and some Barak Varr Engineers, on the other hand, tend to perceive the strictures as setting parameters to make some innovations possible and acceptable. As might be expected, there is some tension between these different groups. Trials A trial set by Morgrim might involve repairing badly damaged or worn out mining machinery and pumps in the deepest mines. Other trials may include recovering war machines lost to Dwarf enemies or stolen by opportunists (such as adventurers employed by others to learn Dwarf engineering secrets). Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Stone and Steel ** : pg. 76 ** : pg. 77 ** : pg. 103 es:Morgrim Category:Ancestor Gods Category:Engineers Guild Category:M